Shingo Got Burned
by vapid-nomenclature
Summary: Shingo keeps getting on Kyo's nerves until one day over the phone. Shingo finds himself without a hero, and instead hangs out with friends at Steak N Shake, meanwhile Kyo and Co. go to TGIF Fridays. Will things be fixed? R&R! UPDATED 4/11/09


***Shingo Got Burned***

Shingo Yabuki gets his feelings hurt. Will he heal? Do(es) the inflicter(s) mean it?

I don't own KOF or any other things mentioned in here!! Enjoy!!

* * *

"Hey, Athena," Hinako said to her friend as they walked around in the shopping mall. "Who do you think is hotter, Shingo or Kensou?" Athena

just about gagged. "Well, Shingo's a nice boy…. He's… the lesser of the two evils," Athena had said wincing. Hinako chuckled. "Yeah, he is a nice

boy. What about Chris?" Athena was lighthearted to hear his name. "He's actually a very nice boy, but he seems to be kind of bad, too. His auric

presence feels that way." As she was saying this, Kyo, Iori, Benimaru, and Yuki were on the other side of the walkway. Athena sighed deeply.

Her friend knew that Athena wanted Kyo. "Isn't Iori up for grabs?" Hinako wondered. Upon saying this, Hinako seen a facial expression she's

never witnessed on her friend. It seemed like her face either said "get real" or "go fuck yourself with a burning stick with spikes covered in

disease infested urine." Suddenly, someone was pointing in their direction. It was Benimaru. It seemed like he was on a shopping spree. The

only one not carrying any merchandise was Iori; he hated shopping, but he was promised a free pack of cigarettes and beer if he tagged along.

The gang then started walking towards Athena and Hinako. "Hey what's up?" Athena chirped. Iori glared. "What's it fucking look like?" he

snapped. Yuki patted Iori's arm. "It'll be ALLLL right…" she mused. Iori wanted to say something, but he wanted the cigarettes and as bad as he

wanted to kill Kyo, he actually was tolerating him for now. He kept quiet, but Yuki knew he was fuming. She found it funny, yet scary on the day

he might actually do it.

* * *

Athena frowned. "What did I ever do to you, Iori?" she almost sassed, but kept innocent. Iori looked over at Kyo. "Can we get my fucking

cigarettes now?" Kyo rolled his eyes. "Actually, we've got to check out the Apple store next. Then, that's it," he sighed. Benimaru put down his

bags to answer his phone. He saw on his caller ID that it was Shingo. He groaned. "Kyo….do something about this…" Kyo face palmed and

shook his head. "Goddammit…." Hinako and Athena slightly giggled. Yuki held out her hand to answer the phone. "Let me talk to him." Benimaru

quickly gave her the phone while his ring tone "My Sharona" played. "Be my guest." Yuki answered. "Oh haiiii, Shiiingo!!" her tone was almost

sugar-sappy condescension. Her friends listen in, stifling their laughter.

* * *

"hey Yuki! Is Kyo there? I figured he would be since you answered Benimaru's phone."

"He is, but he doesn't want to talk to you right now, okaaaay?"

"(stammering) er….w-why not?"

"You're annoying him, sweetie."

"W-wh-wh-what d-did I do?"

"You keep stalking him. He doesn't appreciate that, mkaaay?"

"I-I….I..I'm s-so….sorry…I-I didn't know that."

"It's okay. I have to go, kay?"

"Oh….alright….I…I guess….I'll ta-"

"Uh huh! Kay, baiiiii!" (hangs up)

* * *

Iori is laughing pretty hard that his face turned almost as red as his hair. Kyo looks a bit neutral, but he manages a chuckle. Benimaru patted

Yuki on the back. "Well done. You gave the boy what he needed. The truth." Then he started laughing, too. Yuki laughed as well. Hinako felt a

little bad but thought it was funny. Athena, however, felt horrible. They walked away.

* * *

Shingo ripped down the posters he made of Kyo at Kinko's. He remembered how awkward the employees were when Shingo made the request

of 5 oversized Kyo posters from pictures he put on a disk. "Fine!!" he declared. "FINE!!!" He sobbed wildly in his Masters of the Universe pillow.

He kept sobbing, and then, he decided to call someone who'd listen to him, no matter what.

* * *

"Chizuru?" Shingo asked in tears. "May I come over?" Chizuru was on the computer filing her taxes through TurboTax when he called. She

usually didn't answer the phone during business things or if she was doing anything dealing with reading, or anything of the nature. "Sure,

Shingo. I'll make you a meal, too. How's that sound?" Shingo appreciated the kindness of this woman.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Chizuru was wondering over a homemade lasagna dinner. Shingo drank some pomegranate juice the priestess made

herself. "Kyo and his girlfriend made fun of me. Kyo says I'm annoying him apparently. I looked up to him! I looked up to him!!" Chizuru shhhed

him a little. "It's okay. I understand. Just give Kyo some space. Everyone deserves their own space. I know you want to get better. Believe me,

you've been improving each year, and I'm very proud of you." He heard what she said and it made sense. He wasn't giving Kyo any space.

"People shouldn't make fun of you. You've got quite the charm and great energy for a person."

* * *

"Man, I fucking **hate** that kid," Iori said, smoking a cigarette from his free pack. Yuki chuckled. "You hate everyone, dear. You want to kill my

boyfriend." Iori knew she was right. Benimaru got out of the car, and so did Kyo. They were talking about the Shingo issue in the car. "So, we're

eating here?" Kyo asked. Iori shrugged. "I guess…." He finished his cigarette and got up. They walked into TGIF Fridays for dinner.

* * *

"Iori hates me," Shingo said to Chizuru as she was clearing the table. Chizuru sighed. "Iori doesn't like a lot of people, Shingo. To be honest

with you, I am rather confused why he and Kyo are hanging out nowadays. It's like they settled their differences or something." Suddenly,

Shingo's cell phone started going off. The song Kyo uses in his battles (Esaka)was playing in monophonic on the phone. Chizuru sighed. Shingo

was hoping it would be Kyo to apologize. Nope. It was a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"

* * *

"hey, it's Athena."

"Athena?? Oh, hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Shingo. Listen, are you alright?"

Shingo was really confused.

"Huh?"

"I know you must've been really hurt earlier, and I'm sorry they made fun of you."

"H-ho- oh, yeah, you're psychic. I forgot. Hehe."

"Actually, I was there…(gulp)"

Shingo was silent.

"Shingo…?"

"So they were laughing at me?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Hey, do you want to come hang out with me and some friends?"

"Sure. (sniff)"

"Shingo, don't cry."

"I'm not. I'm a man."

"Sure, but okay, later on today?"

"That's fine. Seeya."

"Seeya."

* * *

He turned to Chizuru, who brought out tiramisu for Shingo. "Things alright?" she asked. Shingo nodded. "Athena wants to meet with me later

on." The priestess smiled. "Great!" She gave him a small peck on the head and rubbed his shoulder. She walked back in the kitchen. Shingo

turned towards her, "hey, don't you have friends come over sometimes? It's seems like you're busy all the time." She turned around and

headed back into the dining room. "I have friends, but I don't ask them to come over." She sat down and then continued. "Mai and King are the

ones I hang out with the most. I also have Chin, Takuma, Daimon, and Saisyu as friends, too."

* * *

Everyone looked through the menu to decide what to order. "A pitcher of Natural Light sound good to you, Iori?" Kyo asked. Iori felt insulted.

"Natural Light??" Kyo was firm. "Yeah. That's what I said." Iori slammed his fist on the table. "I want Guinness, goddamn it!! No weak ass Natty

fucking Light!" Someone then approached their table.

* * *

"What would you like to order?" the waitress asked the group. Kyo scratched his chin after drinking some root beer. "Well, let's see…" he turned

to the waitress. "I'll have a bbq burger." Yuki then spoke after him. "A chicken quesadilla and a salad, please." Benimaru was next. "As an

appetizer, mozzarella sticks. Hey, guys, does that sound alright?" There were scattered replies of agreement. He continued. "Buffalo chicken

sandwich, please." The waitress looked at Iori. "And you, sir?" Iori looked up from the menu with an icy stare, but he knew what he wanted. "I'll

have a steak. Raw and bloody," he emphasized. The waitress looked terrified. Yuki kicked his shin under the table and growled. "Stop it! You're

the reason why we're not allowed back in Denny's!" Kyo and Benimaru looked embarrassed. The waitress nervously laughed. Iori sighed. "Fine.

Medium rare."

* * *

Shingo headed down the street to meet up with Athena at Steak N Shake. Kensou and Athena got into a huge argument because he wanted to

go to White Castle instead. Even her friends objected. Shingo got there and met the group there. There was Athena, Kensou, Hinako, Malin, and

Kaoru. "Hello," Hinako innocently waved at Shingo. Athena came up to him and hugged him tightly. Malin looked over at Kensou, just to see his

reaction. This prompted Hinako to do the same. Kensou was trying to keep his composure, so he didn't appear jealous.

* * *

It had been almost 30 seconds when Kensou finally spoke up. "Okay, Athena, he gets it." Malin looked over at Hinako. "You owe me five bucks,

bitch. Haha." Hinako laughed, and took out her change purse and handed over the five dollars. "That was pretty close." Kaoru shook her head.

"Wow…you guys." Athena rubbed Shingo's shoulders. Kensou sighed and again, Malin and Hinako were on the watch. Kaoru rolled her eyes and

wiped her glasses off with her dress. She was smiling though. Kensou was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but tried not to show it. Athena stopped

and smiled at Shingo, then walked back over to her seat next to Kensou. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it," Shingo said.

* * *

Kyo held out a hand diagonally across the table towards Iori's steak as if he were going to set it aflame. Iori was getting angry. "STOP IT, KYO!!!

I FUCKING MEAN IT!!!!" Yuki jabbed Kyo. "Stop it!" she hissed. Kyo thought it was funny. "I see why now he wants to kill you, asshole." Kyo

shrugged. "It looked like it was undercooked," he joked. Benimaru was trying so hard not to laugh. Iori was suddenly in a bad mood. "I need a

fucking smoke…." Benimaru then looked at Kyo. "So when are you calling Shingo?" Iori then decided to wait.

* * *

"Athena, aren't you and Kensou dating?" Shingo wondered, drinking his shake. Athena tried to set the record straight. "NO." Kensou frowned

and sulked. Malin came over to Shingo and put her arm on his shoulder. "Ya know, buddy. They DO make a good pair. Right, Hinako?" Hinako

giggled. "Hehe! Yup!" Athena clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "He is my best friend, and THAT'S it." Kaoru stood by Athena. "She's right,

there's nothing romantically going on between the two." Malin was not convinced. "Ohhhhhh really…?" Shingo just stood there, listening to

everything. He was enjoying himself though. He found it rather interesting. Athena didn't like Malin's sneaky smile. Like the thug Malin was, she

had some kind of dirt on her friend. Kensou kept sulking but hearing Malin say that relieved him. "How about the night you KISSED him?" Gasps

rang around, and Athena was blushing heavily. "Nuh uh, girlfriend! It doesn't stop there!!" Malin sassed playfully. Kaoru looked at Athena, then

at the seated Kensou. "That's right, you did…" she kept at a low voice. Hinako then came up. "Oh, remember that time that Kensou fel-" The

red-all-over Athena hurriedly covered Hinako's mouth. "WE'RE in a public place!!!" Kensou got up. "Then who's making the scene?" he asked. No

one could tell if he was joking or if he was mad, or just being goofy ol' Kensou. Then Shingo's phone rings. "Esaka" plays in monophonic. Light

giggles emanated until Athena glared at everyone. It was Kyo who was calling. Shingo surprisingly let it ring.

* * *

"Shit, he's not picking up…" Kyo said trailing off. Yuki looked sad. "This is my fault. Call him again. Please." Iori grumbled. "Let me talk to him."

Kyo pulled his phone away. "No, Yagami." Iori took out his own phone. "What's the number?" Benimaru laughed. "He knows you hate him, Iori."

Iori stopped for a second. "That's true…" He glared. "You better give me the damn phone then, Kyo." Kyo met Iori's eyes. "No. I'm patching

things up with Shingo. I'm going to apologize."

* * *

Iori glared, almost letting his jaw drop. "Why...? So he can fucking chase you again. Let me guess. You LOVE it." Kyo shook his head. "Dude, no...."

Yuki looked at him. "I, just....he's a good person." Iori tried to interrupt. "No he's fucking not. Now give me the goddamn phone." Benimaru rolled

his eyes. "Dude, just let him have the phone..." he sighed. Kyo sighed. "Okay, Yagami...don't be an asshole..." Iori snatched Kyo's phone, and

found the number in the address menu. "He better fucking answer," Iori grumbled. The phone rang. Shingo picked up.

"Hey Kyo....."

"Hey Shingo...."

no answer.

"Shingo, don't you dare hang up!"

"I-Iori?! W-what have you done to Kyo??? W-"

"Dude, chill the fuck out! Stop being a pussy ass bitch and shut the fuck up."

Shingo listens.

"Why do you hav-"

"SHINGO. I'll have a new agenda, and it'll be killing YOU."

Kyo tries taking the phone away. "Fuck you, stop," Iori swatted Kyo away.

"Let me tell you something, Shingo, and you better hear me on this, you little shit."

"Alright...I suppose."

"NO. You don't suppose. You FUCKING will. Get it right, dipshit."

"A-a-lright."

"Now, let's discuss this, shall we?"

"O-o-oka-kay."

"First of all, do us all a favor and stop being annoying, you turd. It pisses people off, especially ME. So stop. You'll live longer if you do. Two,

YOU WILL NEVER HAVE FLAMES. Deal with it. Three, Kyo thinks you're a swell guy. However, I don't!!!"

"Y-you mean K-k-k-ky-kyo likes me??"

"Geez, you're such a fucking fanboy....yeah, in small doses. Give him his fucking space."

Iori hands the phone back to Kyo. "Talk to your lover." Benimaru tries to hold in laughter. Kyo answers.

"hey, Shingo, look, I'm sorry. You just need to give me some breathing room."

"It's okay, Kusanagi-san!"

"You can call me Kyo......"

"Where are you right now???"

Kyo looked around for a moment. He looked at Benimaru, then to Yuki, and lastly at Iori, who was hoping Kyo would lie.

"Another time, Shingo."

"Ah, I see. That's okay, I'll see you some other time, then!!"

"Okay, bye."

He hung up. Iori seemed relieved. "I would've killed you in front of everyone if you told him to come here," Iori established. Kyo chuckled. "Sure,

Iori. Now finish your freaking steak so we can leave."


End file.
